Tech Support II
by Sanru
Summary: MMMWWWWHHHHHAAHHAHHHAA! Another IT Donnie story! My friend is having problems with his computer so he calls Don. I just happen to be in the room and decide to help...or hinder. Depends on how you look at it.


_Disclaimer: I think everyone knows the drill. I don't own yadda yadda yadda. Wish I was making money off this but I'm not, someone else gets that joy._

_Sorry I've been on hiatus for so long. I've been so preoccupied with my new apartment that I haven't had that much of a chance to type. Will you except this as an apology? Like _Tech Support_ this is based on a true story about my friend trying to get his computer fixed with the help of Donnie and me. Okay I was more of a problem then anything. Don was the one who sorted it all out._

_This actually happened about a year ago so some of the details are a little fuzzy but the gist of the story is here. Have fun!_

Tech Support II

"Hello, this is Donatello. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, I recently bought a HP R320 and there is some kind of error message that keeps coming up every time I try to restart it." The voice was calm and formal sounding. His young sounding voice he sounded well educated almost older then he should.

For a brief moment Don was reminded about Leonardo who as still down in South America somewhere. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. He had a job to do now. He could worry about his sibling later. "Could you read the error message to me?"

"Sure, it- What the hell are you doing?" Don wondering why the man was asking him something like that only to realize that he was talking to someone else. The other voice belonged to a female but was at a low enough volume that he couldn't make out any words. "No, I already told you… Look I have a tech support guy on the line… I don't care if you can fix it, I like my computer in one piece not pieces… Yes, thanks anyways now go away…" There was an exasperated sigh, "The homework is in my bag go ahead and get it." Finally the young man said to him, "Sorry about that, I have a friend who thinks she can fix anything by hitting it."

"Umm, don't worry about it," Don replied thinking of Raph's electronic conundrum cure all which was basically hitting whatever was broken until it worked again. By the sounds of it if Raph and that girl had ever joined forces he felt sorry for all electronics that they came across.

"The error message says… Why is there a sign that say 'kick me' taped to my computer?" Again the girl's voice sounded but this time it seemed tinted with fake innocents rather then the confidence it had before. "Whatever, sorry again. The message says, 'Can not compute network driver'."

"Are you on a wireless router? It sounds like something is wrong with your network connectivity."

"But this is freezing up the entire computer. It won't even load Windows all he way."

Donatello's mind began going through hundreds of reasons of what was going on with the computer. It wasn't often he got an actual problem that made him think to this magnitude and he began to savor it. "Can you at least bring up the task manager?"

There was a few second pause before, "Nope." The girl's voice came from the background again and the boy let out an exasperated sigh again. "No I don't think an exorcism will help it any and I doubt dosing it in holy water would be a good idea either."

A smile crept across Donatello's face as he listen to the tow on the other end. He tapped a few things out onto his keyboard bringing up information on the laptop they were talking about. "Let see if we can get anything to run pass that. Press and hold down the window's key and hit 'R'."

"Gottcha."

"Now type 'command prompt'."

"Alright-whoa."

"What's wrong."

"The box is filling up with the words error and reboot over and over again."

"Mmmm… Something fried." Don glanced over the computer's specs sheet. "Was the fan acting weird at any time in the past few days?"

"Yeah, it was making- Would you put that down! I didn't say you could go through my tool bag!" The girl said something and sounded –to be put bluntly- a little suggestive. "No I'm not making a pass on you! Grow up and put the sledge hammer back!"

"Sledge hammer?" Don asked more because he couldn't figure out why anyone who have a sledge hammer in what he assumed was a dorm.

"Master in Civil Engineering, I have a tool bag filled with all kinds of goodies. None of which are to be USED TO BREAK MY COMPUTER!" he yelled the last part away from the phone obviously directed at the girl who had just tried to bash his computer. Don heard the girl's voice again this time sounding sulky. "Anyways, the fan was making a squeaky noise."

"Squeaky?"

"Yeah, sounded like- No, it didn't sound like a gerbil being beaten to death. Would you just go away and give me some peace? I don't care if you're bored, go bug John. It sounded like a lot like a doggie squeaky toy."

"Alright, I think what happened is that your fan blew and part of your motherboard melted." Even as he spoke Don's eyes continued to scroll over the information he had brought up online making sure he was giving the boy the correct information.

"Melted?" The boy sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah, without a fan the inside of your laptop overheated and melted some of the key components. By the sounds of it you lost part of your motherboard."

"Damn."

"I'm sorry," Don felt bad for the kid. "Do you have a full warranty?"

"Yeah, it's just- **WHAT THE HELL?!**" Don had to pull his head phone away from his ear when the guy screamed. "**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? I CAN GET IN TROUBLE FOR THAT!!**" The girl's voice sounded again, in a tone of voice that meant I-know-what-is-best. "**I KNOW IT WASN'T FIXABLE!! IF SECURITY SAW THAT I'LL BE FINED!! YOU COULD HAVE HIT SOMEONE!!**"

"Do I want to know what happened?" Don asked in a small voice as the man ignored him and continued to rant and rave.

"**IT WAS MY COMPUTER!! NOT YOURS!! MINE!! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO THROW THAT PIECE OF CRAP OUT A WINDOW IT WOULD BE ME!! NOT YOU!! ME!!**" There was a few second pause followed by the sound of a slamming door,"**YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!!**"

"She threw a computer out the window?" Don asked no one in particaular but was answered just the same.

"Yes, she did and it was my computer. If you'll excuse me, I have a monkey wrench with her name on it in bold lettering." With that there was a click and the line fell silent.

Donatello sat there for a second listening to the dial tone. Who on earth would throw a computer out the window, broken or not? There were still useable parts in there even if the motherboard and fan was useless.

A scream of rage caught his attention and he twisted around in the chair just in time to see a CD player shatter on the concrete floor. "DONNIE!" Raph bellowed from inside his room. "My CD player is broke again!" Don looked at the pitiful messy of wires and circuitry before looking at his brother who was standing up on the landing. Raph had clearly lost his patience's awhile ago but had some how held it together until now.

_Of course_, Don thought with a sigh. _Someone like Raph would throw a computer out the window_.

_Yeah, he chased me all over campus for a good half hour waving a monkey wrench around and threatening to kill me. Good times. Good times._


End file.
